5-Player Borderlands 2
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: The Game called Borderlands 2 has 5 Vault Hunters but only goes up to 4 players. This is a 5-Player walk through that tells the story like the borderlands 1 story happened as in All 4 characters were there. This has the intro in it as well as a Gaige Intro and a Deathtrap Intro. So there will be 5 vault hunters. Axton/Maya Roland/Lillith


Here is a new story I call 5-Player Borderlands 2. It will feature all 5 Vault Hunters with my skill trees. I will be doing the DLC Areas after getting through the whole regular story mode. It will include AxtonXMaya and RolandXLillith.

Borderlands 2 Characters © 2K Games.

Background song is Short Change Hero by The Heavy (The actual Intro song).

* * *

**5-Player Borderlands 2**

Chapter 1: Intro and Before Southern Shelf

Marcus begins by saying "So you want to hear another story, huh? One where the very fate of Pandora hangs in the balance? If not, too bad - I'm telling you anyway. First there was the vault: an Alien Prison opened with a mystical key. To the warriors who opened it, it was just a container of tentacles and disappointment. They vanished into the wastelands, certain that the Vault held no treasure at all. They were wrong. The Vault's opening triggered the Growth of Eridium, a Priceless Alien Element. Soon the Rare and Valuable mineral emerged all across Pandora. It's appearance attracted Many. Including... the Hyperion Corporation. They came to Pandora to mine Eridium and to bring order to the savage planet. Through their excavations, Hyperion uncovered evidence of an even greater Vault. Their leader vowed to find it - to use its power to civilize the Borderlands once and for all. But Hyperion weren't the only ones searching for the next Vault's alien power. The call of danger and loot is not so easily resisted. Certain warriors came to Pandora in droves to uncover its hidden secrets. Some would call them adventurers. Others call them fools. But I... call them Vault Hunters. Our story begins with them and with a man named Handsome Jack."

The screen fades to see a Skag walking around a desert. Then a bandit technical drives by and attaches a chain to the Skag's leg. The Bandit Technical continues forward until they run in front of a train, which runs them over. Then we zoom into the train.

A sign says "Welcome Vault Hunters to Your Doom. (Nothing personal)."

A soldier runs back and summons his sabre turret and pulls out a rocket launcher.

Then a screen appears and it says "Axton As The Commando."

It zooms to a woman who lifts up a robot with unique powers.

Then a screen appears and it says "Maya as the Siren."

Maya throws the robot to the outside where a dwarf comes in and pulls out two guns and starts shooting.

Then a screen appears and it says "Salvador as the Gunzerker."

Then it zooms to the top of the train where we see an Assassin and then two guys with Mechanical parts run at him and try to punch him. He vanishes and stabs his blade into the back of one of them and then jumps over them and pushes the other one into him and he lands in the spot where he dodged from.

Then a screen appears and it says "Zer0 as a Number."

Then it zooms to back one train car and and we see a 18 year old girl who makes a robot appears by rising her arm.

A Screen appears and it says "Deathtrap, Anti Bully Device."

Then she reloads her gun, makes a evil smile, and then activates Anarchy (A/N: For the only time in this fiction.).

A Screen appears and it says "Gaige as the Mechromancer."

It zooms to the original 4 and they made it to the original room.

A Dummy of Handsome Jack says "It's cute that y'all think you're the heroes of this little adventure but, you're not. Welcome to Pandora, Kiddos."

Gaige deconstructs Deathtrap and makes it up there in time for the explosion. She blocks it with her mechanical arm. Axton blocks it with his Sabre Turret. Salvador blocks it by Gunzerking at it. Maya blocked it with her Siren powers. Zero's Duplication Device makes a duplicate that blocks it. They land in the snow covered glacier called Windshear Waste.

Axton, Maya, Salvador, and Zer0 see a small girl and walks toward her.

Axton says "Who are you, Girl?"

The Girl AKA Gaige says "I am Gaige and I wanted to take down Jack."

Maya says "We were there because we thought Hyperion was hiring Vault Hunters."

Axton says "My name is Axton, everyone. I caught news of the Vault Hunter Hiring through Radio Ad."

Salvador says "My name ees Salvador. I am a pure-Pandoran."

Maya says "I am Maya. I was treated as a goddess on Athenas until I found out that they were just using me to scare the people. I then killed the handler Brother named Sophis by Phase locking and then shooting him."

Zer0 says "My Name is Zer0 / I am an assassin / I like my background to remain mysterious."

Gaige says "I am from Eden-5 where I was a student who worked a Anti-bully device I used to call DT for a science fair. I then found out that my rich classmate Marcie made a Rip-off of my project to be a Crime-Busting Robot for the police which made me mad and I changed the name of him to Deathtrap. When the science Fair came, Everything was looking good as the judges were impressed by my project but Marcie's Dad, who has more money than God, brought out the whole Judges Table which made Marcie get First Place and me get Third Place. Then Marcie gloated and pushed me which made Deathtrap attack her, it's what he's suppose to do, and I must of accidentally calibrated Deathtrap's claws wrong when adding the Discord Circuits because well... I just say it, Marcie exploded. She's like... EVERYWHERE! It... skin... things, uh, eyeballs, I don't know, it was gross! After the Auditorium and Marcie were cleaned up, I was escorted to the principal's office where I found out I was going to be expelled and arrested for what Deathtrap did to Marcie, and Marcie is not getting any sore of recourse for what she did to me, which was a serious shove, and I am traumatized because... Anyway I called my Dad to have him create a distraction and he uses a golf-cart and a lot of gasoline which made me able to get away. I then got a Transplanetary Shuffle to this planet because My Dad and I thought I should be far away from the cops and their 'Crime Buster Bots'. Then I came to here to get on this train to get Jack and become a Vault Hunter."

Axton says "I once worked for Dahl. That's all I am explaining."

Maya says "It is very cool out here. I hope we can get to a place to heat up."

They were all laying flat on the ground facing down. Suddenly they see a little robot.

The Robot says "Great - another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy."

The 5 Vault Hunters Start to get up.

The Robot then says "Wait a minute - you're not dead! YES! Now I get off this glacier! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in." The 5 Vault Hunters finish getting up and The Robot says "Allow Me to Introduce myself. I am CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Or They would if any of them were still alive. Or had existed in the first place! Oh - I've got something for you!" Claptrap starts digging into the snow and then says "Here - take this Echo communicator that I totally didn't loot from one of these corpses! It comes with a class-twelve heads-up display complete with a minimap! Now - come, come, friend, Let's get you inside."

Claptrap then starts to move.

The 5 Vault Hunters follow while Claptrap says "Man, this is great. Now that I've met a mighty Vault Hunter, I can finally join the resistance in Sanctuary, take vengeance against Jack for killing my product line and repair my central processor so I stop thinking out loud! I wonder what it's like to have a belly button."

The 5 Vault Hunters continue following Claptrap.

Suddenly an image of a teenage girl appears on the HUD display and she says "I'll explain everything soon, but know this - you're alive for a reason and I... am here to help you."

The 5 Vault Hunters still continue following Claptrap.

Claptrap then says "Well Done! Your ability to walk short distances without dying will be Handsome Jack's downfall!" They then approach a door and Claptrap says "Aaaaaand open!" A scanner appears and scans Claptrap. Claptrap then says "Just a little added security. Gotta keep those Bullymongs at bay, or they'll rip your eyes out!"

The 5 Vault Hunters enter the door and discover Claptrap's Place.

Claptrap, when they approach him, says "Sorry about the mess. Everything Jack kills, he dumps here - Bandits, Vault Hunters, Claptrap units... If I sound pleased about this. It's only because my programmers made this my default tone of voice! I'm actually quite depressed! Now the creatures around here are dangerous, none more than this Bullymong named Knuckle Dragger - killed everyone I know. Anywho, I keep a pistol in the cabinet over there for emergencies, but in here we should be pretty safe."

Suddenly a giant Blue ape like creature comes climbing down and grabs claptrap. He then climbs up a bit and then rips Claptrap's eye out.

Claptrap screams "MY EYE! AHHHHHH!"

The Blue Ape like creature puts the eye in his third hand and drops Claptrap. He then jumps out of there.

Claptrap says "The gun. The gun in the Cabinet. Ah!" He just ran into something.

They approach The Cabinet and search it to complete My First Gun. All 5 vault hunters receive a repeater pistol. The thing is Gaige already has the Gearbox Sniper Rifle, Gearbox Combat Rifle, and Gearbox SMG with her so she didn't equip the pistol.

Suddenly The Teenage Girl's Image appears yet again and says "Once upon a time, four Vault Hunters changed Pandora forever. But their time has passed - thanks to Handsome Jack, Pandora needs a new here. I know that hero is you."

TBC...


End file.
